Last Tyme Kisses
by Yokaigurl
Summary: Kai, Solomon and Haji, will have their last tyme with Saya before the sleep. See the three shots, all different, all loving Saya. Try it! You might LIKE it! No FLAMES! Help always wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my three some! As in, each chapter will focus around Saya and another pairing. Who are:

Haji

Kai

Solomon

Yes, all you lovers of Saya! Each is different and will be the first time I do this. Please be kind **NO FLAMES** and such! For each chapter, I will start off with the theme song and the ending song. Depends, I might switch it up with a different song, or I will stick with it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my imagination, but even that is on rent to my boring friends….ahaha your not boring. Just creatively deprived, but I'm not creative. At all. Period. Nada. Ahahaha….omg I'm a loser…

OPENING SONG:

_Futarikiri kurayamino naka  
_Alone together in the darkness

_Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta  
_I learned the meaning of your tears

_Mekau basho fumidashita kedo  
_I've taken a step forward my destination

_Dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute  
_But I don't want to hurt anymore

_Umi wo wataru kaze ha kyou mo  
_Today the wind that blows over the ocean

_Mayowasu ni ashita ni mukau no ni  
_Once again heads unhesitatingly toward tomorrow

_Kokoro ga doushite ugokidasenai  
_So why can't my heart begin to move?

_Donna unmei ga matteirun darou  
_What destiny awaits me?

_Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto  
_I don't want to regret being born

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
_There is courage with my sadness

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru  
_I believe I can grab that sparkle

_Furishikiru aozora no namida  
_Tears pour down from a clear blue sky

_Itsunohika egao ni kaeru yo  
_Someday they'll change into a smile

-Aozora no Namida,

Chapter: 1.0 Last Tyme Kisses

"Once upon a time, there was a brave strong warrior. The warrior was dressed in the skin of a human, disguising it from the truth of the mean world. It took on the form of a pretty, exotic girl, with blood red eyes the glowed like a predator in the dead of night. In her eyes did not show compassion for anything that moved. They were colder than a frozen heart and more calculating than a crazed man. The girl could blend in with the night with her midnight short black hair. She was like a coin, she could flip her personality into something so horrific, and no one would recognize her. Only as the-"

"As the Bakemono! Right Kai-ojisan?" squealed a small feminine voice. "Heh, why do you want me to tell you the story, when you already memorized it by heart?" asked the man. His eyes sloped into a smile as he looked the two girls. "Because! When Kai-ojisan says it, its sounds so good!" a nod agreed with the simple statement. They were so innocent. They were the spitting image of their deceased mother. "So! Keep going!" they shouted in unison. _Ungrateful little brats_ he thought gently.

"As I was saying, they didn't just call her a Bakemono, but something that made her realize that she was something special. Something different, something…raw. They were called Chiroptera" "Kai-Rope-Terr-A?" sounded out the little girl. He smiled "Yeah, Chiroptera. They were animals in a beastly form, and they got drunk to their will of eating. Almost…like a vampire. The substance that all of us, even animals need to survive" One of the little girls, the braver of the two asked in a meek voice "…what?" He grinned.

"Blood"

-----------

Down in the dining room, the adults winced at the sound of the two girls screams of terror. "That story again?" mumbled a large and bald black male. "I guess" spoke a blonde, eye wearing woman. "Baka" muttered her counter part. His arm around her shoulders squeezed tight. _5…4…3…2…_ "UNCLE LEWIS!!! KAI-OJISAN IS BEING MEAN!!!" _Bingo_ the thunder of footsteps racing down the stairs could be heard and the 'whoosh' of two people going around the corner at a face pace. The door slammed open and no one bother to look over their coffees. "UNCLE LEWIS!!" they sobbed. They jumped him and clung, sobbing hysterically. "Yoshi yoshi! It's okay! He's a mean one ne? It's okay! Don't cry! Don't cry! Damn you Kai" he muttered. There sobs got louder to get his attention back to them. "Gomen Gomen!!" Kai appeared in the doorway giving Lewis the finger and a cocky smile. _Bastard! He knows I don't know what the HELL I'm doing!_ He complained.

"Kai, it's their bedtime story! BEDtime. See where I'm going with this? Why would you tell something like that? There only 8 for god sakes!" groaned Julia. Her hair whipped furiously around, hitting her boyfriend, David in the face "Pfft" "Oh! Gomen" and she quickly turned back to glare at the boy in the door. He rolled his eyes and ran a hair through his messy orange-red hair. "Kai, despite how hilarious this is for our Lewis "HELL NO! AH! GOMEN LITTLE ONE!", this is rather annoying. We just wanted to drink our coffee in peace and wait for you to come back down" Kai, at his point was removing any lint from his ears. "Huh? You said something?" David just started harder at him. Raising his hands in submission he mumbled "Wakkata, Wakkata! Come you little runts, bed time".

Instantly, the two girls leaped off a fumbling Lewis, smiling and ran to Kai. "Bye bye Uncle Lewis!" they cheered and the familiar sound of thunder going up the stairs could be heard. "I swear! They're going to be little drama queens!" They paused at the word, queens. Two queens, that one day or another, they were bound to kill each other. The very thought of another war, sent a chill down to the darkest part of their hearts. Sisters, identical in everyway, born from a sister of a twin. In the human world, that would be a phenomenal thing. Not for them. This will continue on, even long after their death. People already had a vague idea of something going on during the concert of the century.

The opera singer is…was Diva. The mother of the two girls. She died, to her twin sister. This is history. The repetition will never fail, nor will the fact that the chosen people who know, will have to be careful around the girls. They have yet to let them learn of their true nature and background. They won't be able to tell them of their existence, except, a creature that is far above the average human. Being able to adapt to any place, situation is what gave them a fascination by Joel Goldschmidt the first, the very first man to bring both the sisters to the zoo. The first time, that only one of them, was let out into the sunlight and the other learn the life of seclusion and song. Loneliness and discovery was the key thing that let Diva out. By her twin.

Saya.

Saya, was not here. Even that was hard to come to terms with. With the defeat of Diva, she had gone. She was gone. Dreaming in a dream. Something that she won't wake up from. Neither hell nor the smell of blood could wake the 'dead' state Saya was in. Everyone had their thoughts of Saya. Because she was her own person, she was different.

She was the person Kai always makes stories of.

Successfully putting the girls to sleep, after checking the closet, under the bed, putting on the night light, and opening the curtains so the moon can stream through, he was ready to fall asleep himself. He quietly walked down the flight of stairs into the room with the rest of the adults. He had a cup of coffee and chatted with the others. "Any activity?" he asked between sips of creamy coffee.

David pulled out a report him his bag and took a look at it. "We traced the remaining 10 Chiroptera. Joel is sending squads to the locations. Most of them are not active except that case a while back. Other than that, it seems easy" he replied leaning back into the chair. "Too easy…"Lewis suggested thoughtfully. Julia was fidgeting with her hand held mini computer, eyes darting over the screen as the light reflected back into her glasses. "I can assume" she looked up. "That once the original 'queen' wakes up, the others that are below the radar will come to her. Saya" That name hadn't been spoken for a long time. Since her hibernation, the utter name was a slight 'forbidden' word.

Quickly, Kai sprung fro his seat. "I'm gone" and he rushed out, grabbing his coat and the sound of the door closing signaled he was gone.

The other adults in the room quietly drank their tea. Once they were finished, they bid their goodnights and went to their rooms.

_Don't do something so stupid Kai_ thought a drowsy Lewis.

-----------

Deciding it was too late to go back, he started his scooter to go on a drive along the beach. The lamps along the road shone brightly in the deep blue sky. With the background of the ocean, it looked like the ocean shone with bright star fish.

Without much notice, he drove directly to where she lay, fast asleep. As a routine, he got off his bike, parked it, put his helmet in the compartment and started up the stairs. It was a vigorous exercise to walk up those stairs. Today, he felt a pull and a crash. His head sprung up and he sprinted up the stairs. _…Saya!_ He stumbled occasionally up the stairs. Frantic thoughts swirled around his head in attempts for that sound. What if some stupid punks broke it? What is Saya was killing them? What if this was a repeat of Vietnam? These probable thoughts started to mush into this logic thoughts.

Panting hard, he struggles on harder. The door was still sealed. With much effort from his tired bones, the door opens painfully slow. The only source of light inside the sleeping chamber was the moon coming through the door. The candles were melted and had crystallized all over the floor. His foots prints could be heard from the echoing around the home. His eyes searched for a vague form in the bed. He gulped and closed his eyes. He prayed to god, that Saya wasn't stolen or taken away. _Saya…_her haunting figure was constantly in his dreams. Unless he saw her, he would never be able to sleep.

"K – Kai?" whispered the voice among the darkness. He failed to notice, that indeed, she was disturbed in her sleep. The hands of blood smeared the walls and drew puddles on the floor. The wide eyed dead looked in shock. Nothing was left alive. All of them were male around his age. You could smell faintly the beers that lead them to their death.

A pale limb rose from the bed, it's arm beckoned him closer. He attentively walked toward the bed, almost like he mesmerized he didn't care about the grueling scene in front of him. "Saya" he chocked out. Fiddling around in his pants, he looked for a match to light the very little candle beside her bed. Once he found it, the light enflamed the room. With the light, he saw the full extent of Saya's killing had lead to. "Gomen Kai, I was just so…hungry" came the voice, just barely above a whisper. The top half of the boys body was already gone. It must have happen in that short period of time.

A soft sob broke his attention. Saya, who never really wanted to cry, had tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm a monster. I ATE their FLESH! I – I – I didn't even know I did it. It was like, a fog covered me, and let out the OTHER Saya. The Diva Saya. I – I –I don't even know what to do…I'm so tired and I want it to stop" she said in one breath. Her reality sunk in faster than he thought it would. His face distorted into anger. "Saya just stop!" he yelled at her. She looked up at him, with the tears still in her eyes. He sat on her bed and grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. "You are NOT a monster! You are MY Saya. The girl that I grew up with. The girl that can do so much at the same time. The girl that can be strong like steel yet soft like wool. You are my Saya and I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

His eyes snapped open. He said it. He confessed it. His darkest secret that he held dear to him since he saw her. Since he saw her, that day he thought she died. His heart had leaped in joy. He discarded it as a longing of hope and happiness that she came back. Until, it came every time they spent time together, or a single touch would spark something within him. Something deep and raw, not like when he went out with other girls. Those were mutual likings and nothing at all.

"Kai….Arigatou" she whispered. At that time, the candle blew out and she pulled him down to her face. He gave a yelp of surprise at her aggression. In that instant, their lips met. It was a simple kiss, but it meant so much to him. It was what he was longing for. They pulled apart and she fell softly back into her bed. "Good night Kai, I'll see you in a little while." She closed her eyes and only the soft breath was heard.

Kai got up, in a daze and walked out. He closed the door and started his long trek down the stairs again. _She kissed me…_

So, that was her last tyme kiss. His night got better. The wind picked up the speed and raced down the stairs with more than a smile on his face.

_Wait for me Saya! Wait for me!_

_(I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
__On the waves of my dreams to another day  
__I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
__The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
__I'm hunting on the night, the salve to my dreams an illustrated seen descends in the sleep  
__We're playing for the fights emotional games  
__I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_A never ending dream a dream of you  
__I believe I received a sign of you  
__Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
__As you do and I want to be with you (X2)_

_-A neverending Dream, Cascada_

Yay! Merry Christmas! Please Review! Thank you soo much!

Ja! Meri Kurisumasu!!


	2. After the DanceDansu no atode

...yes well. *ahem* I AM SORRY. I am now in Japan and I had to do some unhelpful things for my stay. Anyways, long LONG over due. I am sorry. Hey, did you know that they have BLOOD+ pachinko game? ITS PRETTY SICK.

Disclaimer: If I really did own this series, I'm pretty sure people would have killed me by now.

Opening Song:

Karami tsuku kazeni sakarai

Defying the whirling wind,

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashite iru  
_I am searching for the lost season.

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Does it have an end?_

_Itsumo karada juu wo kimi ga kake meguri afuresou  
_Always, throughout my body, you run about and seem to overflow.

_Dakara kowaku nai yo asu mo  
_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow,

_My beloved season calls me._

_Because I always feel you in me._

-Season's Call

Chapter: 2.0 After the Dance/Dansu no atode

_Stupid organization, stupid dance party that EVERYONE has to attend for the sake of winning one battle, stupid men looking at me all weird and stuff and stupid stupid (pretty) dress that is so freaking tight that I can't breathe and stupid triple stupid shoes (oh so shiny) that make me wanna murder my feet _moaned a rather tired Saya.

She had only managed to escape from the prying eyes and hands and other parts of the crowd over the defeat of a hidden mole within the group. They had suspicions but could never act upon it until Saya came along. Oh she was the hero now eh? Not the monster that they were going to eventually kill or raise her back from the dead to defeat another Diva? Either way, she couldn't care less about the party. It was absolutely stupid and waste of time. She had long accepted that she was no longer a human but something that was meant to protect humans and destroy her sister.

"This isn't just because of the mole Saya, Joel decided that it is time that the rest of the group celebrate on how far we have come and the fact that we know the end is coming. Plus, it's a nice way to..._thank_ our sponsors in our pursuit." David had mumbled the last part.

Now she could care even less about the damn party.

Stupid Red Shield and this crap. She didn't even know how they made her come to this stupid party. She alone should be finding her sister. Diva. Her eyes narrowed in distaste. Diva – a distinguished female singer; a prima donna. A prima pain in her ass yes.

Turning around from the balcony, she peered inside at the festive uptight society of leaders and sponsors to Red Shield. She could spot everyone almost instantly. Lewis was making small talk with a pretty brunette in a tight green dress, David protecting Julia in his own way, Okamura a small ways away trying to get a scoop on one of the many sponsors and their 'sketchy' ways and then there was Kai. Her eyes softened as she watched him.

_So that was the reason you came? Because of Kai? Stop acting human. You are no longer one nor were you EVER one. Restrain your emotions, you won't need them._ She sighed. It was the one time she accepted staying with them for a place to sleep and he had asked her so innocently to come to the party because he would be 'so fucking bored out of my mind' and he needed someone to talk to. She snorted. Someone to talk to eh? Well, he had about half a dozen woman surrounded him in an attempt to see who got Kai to dance with them.

Saya could vaguely remember that he, the great Kai, never dances. This was untrue because he used to, once in a blue moon, dance with her and George and Riku. Her eyes saddened. Riku and George, she couldn't even protect them. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. If she was only stronger and faster and everything that Diva was, then maybe...just maybe they might have had a chance. But it couldn't play out that way. It just couldn't.

Her eyes returned back to its steely look. She couldn't afford this. She had no time. She could feel it in her bones. Her hibernation threatened her senses. She couldn't heal as fast anymore and her fainting spells came all too frequently. Battles that she used to be able to fight soon became a contest of wills between her, her senses and the opponent. Thank god for Haji, because as soon as the battle was over, she need his blood more than anything.

But there was also a presence that seems to help her when Haji wasn't around. A friendly trace of breath hidden in the shadow. She knew it, feel it even, the person but she could never figure out who that was.

"Saya" his voice was breathy and deep with love. Stiffening, she turned slowly to encounter an all too familiar man in a black suit. He had changed his suit once he was 'banished' from Diva's side. A hindrance, restraint.

For he, Solomon Goldsmith, is in love with his Queens sister. Saya. The beautiful, powerful and emotional Saya.

"Solomon" surprise was barely contained in her statement. How he could have gotten here was the easy question, but the real question is-"Why? Saya, you know why." She cursed and turned her gaze down to her shoes.

Of course she knew. He had been declaring his undying love and loyalty to her since he met her at the dance all those days ago. That day, that dance. That was something that she could have never forgotten. He had danced with her and only her because she refused to gawk and stare at him. Of course he was gorgeous. She wasn't blind nor was she ignorant and arrogant to ignore that factor in his schemes.

A warm feeling, a breathe even mused her from her musings. Her mind clicked together. Where had she felt that before? Surely in that battle that happen yesterday...HIM. Staring at him, he merely chuckled at her question that hung in the air like smoke.

Was it you who protected me all the time when Haji wasn't around?

Saya nor Solomon needed a response to that question. It was obvious now. So totally obvious she wanted to smash her head in with the shoes on her feet. Of course it was him. Who else? _But_ her mind reminded her _without him you have been injured and still healing now as we speak. He is vital to us. I think you should say something or even DO something?_ She could almost feel herself turn a slight pink.

His eyes drew up to her blushing cheeks and he sworn that made her look all the more beautiful in the moon. It was a beautiful night and the lights in the garden had started to spark with life, while the party still charged a head in full speed. Her dress was nothing like the one at the party where he first met her. This time, it was a befitting colour, a deep crimson, almost like it was stained with blood just for her.

He had to have her. All those times she came to close to being injured punctured his heart too much to think about. While Haji, even though he was quite amazing, was not enough to protect her and he could feel, within his blood that she was due too soon for her slumber. It was a high time for to be attacked and killed all too quickly.

His eyes glazed over as he started to think about the endless possibilities while he stared at her form. Shoving the blush down, Saya took a tentative step forward to Solomon. Grabbing his hand she slowly took it into her own. Snapping out of his trance like state, he looked at his hand and back at her.

Solomon's ears burned a bright red as he kissed her fingers. Saya in return smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you." And that was all she was able to say before she was slammed to a well define chest. She felt so right and soft in his arms. He restrained a moan that tried to escape from his mouth. Her soft curves, her smell of her hair, the softness of her bare back against his hands felt too real and so overpowering. This was one of the only times he actually thank his heightened senses. It was so blissful he didn't notice until she turned her head and sighed into his shoulder did he realize that she returned the hug. Albeit softly, but none the less.

Pulling back after a feeling of eternity, which in reality was only a very long minute he smiled at her. That smiled shone so brightly, Saya couldn't even compare it to the lights that lit up the garden. He glanced at the garden where a rose circle was especially highlighted; back to the woman he loved in his arms. "Saya, will you grant me the permission into asking you to have one dance with you?" his voice was so soft that if Saya didn't have her amazing hearing, she was afraid she would miss it. Her eyes that focused on his jacket ventured upwardly to meet his own too blue eyes. Her eyes darkened with as much happiness her mind allowed her as she entangled her arms around his. "I would love to, Solomon." Her smile never left her lips as she started on.

He led her down the stairs, gripping her arm so gently, as if she would break from the sheer contact of his own skin to hers. She inwardly giggled at his extra bounce in his step. He looked like a child that received the best toy he could have hoped for. Guiding her toward the middle of the rose circle, he stood opposite of her facing the garden, while Saya faced the balcony where they once stood. He bowed, she curtsied and they came together with such grace that one would suspect that they were, in fact, in love. His arm gripped her waist and hand with such a strong softness that she thought she was merely held by air.

They swayed to the near silent tones of the garden and the violins that leaked its way into the garden. She leaned in closer to his soft scent as her hand played with a fine piece of his golden sunshine hair. He in reply, only held her closer with a fierceness that could only be defined as love and a fear of losing her right then and there. They continued to sway their way around the circle over and over again. Sometimes Solomon would add a twirl or a dip into the dance and Saya would merely chuckle and dance as best as she could. Saya was the first to interrupt the silence.

"You know..." "Hmm" "These parties are never my piece of cake" "As I can see" She could almost feel his smile on her head. She tried her hardest not to look up at him. "But you know what?" "What Saya?" She glazed up at him with such a look that they both stopped dancing all together. His eyes bore down at her as hers in return, returned the same spark. Instinctively, the paired move in closer to each other, eyes fluttering shut, hearts pounding in their ears, blood rushing to other places, lungs trying to remember to breath. Their nose barely skimmed each other as their breaths intertwined with each other in the night, creating a small spiral within each other.

"I believe it just got better" and he swooped in for a kiss that was cross being almost chaste in touch but blazing in emotion. It didn't take long before her arms snaked around his shoulders to plant her hands in his soft hair and his hold to tighten to the point of almost being uncomfortable. His passion that he held for her poured itself into her very feeling and fibre. It set fireworks off behind her eyes and a shot of lazy lava through her veins. She barely had time to come up for air before she was almost shoved back into an all consuming kiss. Solomon's more experienced tongue coaxed and guided Saya into places and forms that she could have never imagined. It left her weak and wanting, a feeling she only ever had after a battle. This was a different type of battle she had never experience before.

Solomon swallowed a barely concealed moan as he too shoved back a growl in his throat. Saya smiled into the now softening kiss, this was a type of battle she didn't mind trying every once in a while. Separating a bit for a breath, they leaned their warm, foreheads against each other. Their breaths came in small burst of puffs as eyes fluttered open and hearts that were once racing only came to a small gallop in their chest.

Yes, the party was definitely looking up for Saya.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

_-Kiss From A Rose, Seal_

One more! I promise!

Love Yokaigurl


End file.
